Comatose
by blu-sour-skittle
Summary: Songfic. SB/OC. Placed shortly after the beginning of Harry's 5th year. Raven showed up at Grimauld place late last night and Sirius awoke that morning to find her. . . not there. R&R please.


**A/N:** So. . . I have this fanfic floating around in my head and this song just seemed to fit perfectly to this chapter of it. shrug So, I tweaked it a little bit and stuck the lyrics inbetween paragraphs and viola, songfic. 3

This is my first work published on so please don't be too harsh with it. Hope you like.

**Disclaimer**: No, sadly, I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I own his Godfather, Sirius. cry I also, do not own _Comatose._ But that does not mean that they never will be mine. 

_

* * *

_

**_I hate feeling like this_**

_**I'm so tired of trying to fight this**_

_**I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you**_

Sirius sighed as he opened his eyes to an empty room and rolled over onto his stomach, pulling a pillow over his head and grumbling something.

_**Tell me that you will listen**_

_**your touch is what I'm missing**_

_**and the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you**_

It had been such a wonderful dream. Why did he have to wake from it? He thumped his head on the bed, bouncing back a little. Why was reality so cruel as to come creeping back at the call of sunrise? He clenched his eyes tight, praying he would go back to sleep and continue his dream, never to wake again. He had been happy. For the first time in almost twenty years, he had been genuinely happy. He wiped away a single tear as it trailed his cheek.

_**Comatose**_

_**I'll never wake up without an overdose **_

_**of you**_

_Why? Why, why, why, why?!_

The thought kept repeating in his head as he laid there, motionless, for several moments, drifting in and out between sleep and unhappy thoughts.

_**I don't wanna live**_

_**I don't wanna breathe**_

_**'less I feel you next to me**_

_**you take the pain I feel**_

_**waking up to you never felt so real**_

The sound of a toilet flushing woke Sirius from his angry, self-pity and he sat up groggily. The bathroom faucet ran and he hobbled across the room and banged heavily on the door.

"What have I told you, Remus, about using my bathroom?!"

_**I don't wanna sleep**_

_**I don't wanna dream**_

_**Cuz my dreams don't comfort me**_

_**he way you make me feel**_

_**waking up to you never felt so real**_

The faucet squeaked off and the sound of bare feet on tile drifted to Sirius's ears before the door was yanked open. It was definitely _not _Remus standing there.

Raven leaned on the door frame, toothbrush in her mouth, the overly large, in red shirt Sirius had been wearing the night before. Her hair was a tussled mess but her eyes were alight with laughter.

"Remus?" She looked down at her large chest. "Sorry, I don't think I'm Remus. . . Unless I had a very _interesting _change that I didn't know about."

_**I hate living without you**_

_**dead wrong to ever doubt you**_

_**but my demons lay in waiting**_

_**tempting me away**_

Shaking her head at the dumb-founded man, she turned and finished brushing her teeth at the sink. When she finally returned to the doorway, Sirius was still standing there, gaping as wide as ever.

"No 'Good morning, Love' or 'Sleep well, dear?" or anything?" she asked, peering at him, attempting to keep the smile from her face. "Forget I was here, did you?"

_**Oh, how I adore you**_

_**Oh, how I thirst for you**_

_**Oh, how I need you**_

Her voice seemed to wake him from his stupor. Almost cautiously, he reached out and touched her arm. Upon finding her solid, Sirius launched himself at her, gripping Raven into a tight hug as they stumbled backwards into the edge of the tub. The bump set them further off balance and Raven wobbled towards the tub and Sirius slipped on the still wet floor while attempting to recatch their balance.

_**Comatose**_

_**I'll never wake up without an overdose **_

_**of you**_

As the two fell, somebody's foot connected with the water controls and the shower kicked on, spouting icy water upon them both. They both screeched and squealed as they scurried out of the tub and skidded into the bedroom, slipping and sliding the entire way out of the bathroom.

_**I don't wanna live**_

_**I don't wanna breathe**_

_**'less I feel you next to me**_

_**You take the pain I feel**_

_**waking up to you never felt so real**_

Out of breath, laughing, sopping wet, and holding each other, they stood in the middle of the dark bedroom and looked at each other. The laughter almost immediately died from the man's face as he grabbed his wife's with both his hands and locked their lips together.

_**I don't wanna sleep **_

_**I don't wanna dream**_

_**Cuz my dreams don't comfort me**_

_**the way you make me feel **_

_**waking up to you never felt so real**_

Raven, at first, hesitated a moment, surprised, but then wrapped her arms about his neck and kissed Sirius back. She nibbled at his lower lip ever so slightly, but stopped when Sirius drew back enough to shake his head. Raven nodded in response; she understood what he meant. She resumed the kiss, soft and gentle, as Sirius's hands found their way down to her waist and held her close.

_**breathing life**_

_**waking up**_

_**my eyes **_

_**open up**_

When they pulled back this time, Sirius placed his chin on Raven's head, one hand stroking her hair and the other holding the small of her back. Raven's arms found their way around Sirius, one between his shoulder blades and the other tightly around his waist.

_**Comatose**_

_**I'll never wake up without an overdose **_

_**of you**_

"You did forget," she said.

It was a statement, not a question, as she pressed tighter into his wet body.

_**I don't wanna live**_

_**I don't wanna breathe **_

_**Unless I feel you next to me**_

_**you take the pain I feel**_

_**waking up to you never felt so real**_

A small, jerky, hesitating nod revealed the answer she already knew. She didn't blame him; she had forgotten too. Waking to an empty bed, when expecting to wake to your lover, and finding that last night had only been a dream, was a reoccurring dream with her. Often she could not tell when she was awake from when she was dreaming, guessing the most painful to be true reality.

_**I don't wanna sleep**_

_**I don't wanna dream**_

_**Cuz my dreams don't comfort me**_

_**the way you make me feel**_

_**waking up to you never felt so real**_

"I know how you feel, Pads," she said quietly into his bare chest. "This is the first of a thousand nights that I've woke from a night with you, to find you actually beside me in the morning."

_**oh, how I adore you**_

_**waking up to you never felt so real**_

She nuzzled him. He squeezed her tighter.

_**oh, how I thirst for you**_

"I'm still expecting an alarm or flight attendant to wake me any minute now but," she paused and looked up at him through teary eyes, "until then, I intend to enjoy this time with you." She kissed his chest and leaned up and kissed him again.

_**waking up to you never felt so real**_

_**oh, how I adore you**_

"I agree."

_**the way you make me feel**_

_**waking up to you never felt so real**_

* * *

**A/N:** So, that wasn't so bad, was it?

I know, it's kinda corny, but I like it.

If I get enough decent reviews, I might post the first chapter of this fic. hinthint


End file.
